Chesire Smiles
by GoddessofDeath312
Summary: The Cullens are back in Forks. Edward is back with Bella. But what happens when a new girl in town has her eyes set on Edward? Emily has something to hide from her werewolf fiancée. And Bella is in danger once again.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the beginning. It's an introduction. Let me be clear this is a Twilight/New Moon fanfic but there is a lot more to it than that. There are characters and themes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed and from Roman/Greek mythology. All of these I consider myself well-versed in.

I took some demons from Buffy, the Power of Three from Charmed (and maybe some demons/angels… not sure yet). The gods and goddesses may be coming in at the end but I'm still not sure how this is going to go.

There are few original characters in here and the things from other shows and literature wind together. There is no difference in them. You may be thoroughly confused when you read this but I promise I shall do my best not to disappoint. I love to entertain and I love drama. The two go hand in hand and thrive off of each other. Never assume that something doesn't mean anything, everything means something.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake paced back and forth. He was in love with Bella and she was with that… vampire. He clenched his fist, fighting back the urge to go full on werewolf right there; just thinking that word made him mad. He would have to go see Sam and the others soon. He didn't want to. As far as they were concerned Bella has chosen her side but Jacob wouldn't believe that.

Emily felt bad for her boys. She knew that Jake felt a connection to Bella but she was hoping her surprise would make him feel better. None of them knew what was really going on and who she really was. She felt bad for deceiving them but her love for Sam did not permit her to leave and with that she had to bring her partner to her. Her scars would be something for her friend to gawk and be mad about. Sam wouldn't be in a good place with this new player in their war.

Edward longed to be human again. Not just for his own self but so Bella wouldn't want to be turned. He didn't want her suffering the way that he would and his family. She was perfect and innocent and shouldn't be allowed to taint herself in that way. He didn't want to watch as her soul was ripped away. He longed for the days in Chicago a hundred years ago, when he was human and the world was simple.

Bella loved Edward more than anything but she felt this connection with Jacob that was hard to explain. She was being pulled in two directions at once and was sure that Edward's would win out in the end. This war was not what she wanted. Werewolves and vampires were things of legend, not real monsters because monsters weren't real. She knew better than that now. She waited to be turned and waited for the end because she knew that in this war someone she loved would die.

A GT Mustang powder blue pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School. All of the students assumed it to be one of the Cullen children with a new toy to drive around with, recklessly. As the brunette emerged from the vehicle though, the few students already at the school were shocked to see, a new student. She was just as beautiful as the Cullens but more normal looking.

"Excuse me," She walked up to a lone female, a freshman, "Where's the office?" The poor star-struck girl gave directions. They all listened to her and watched her, the model of perfection. She had to be related to the Cullens, no doubt. She must have gotten all the normal in the family though.

As Edward, Bella, and Alice pulled up to the school they noticed the car in one of their regular parking spots.

"Did Rosalie get a new car?" Bella asked, out of the loop since they left, but overjoyed at their return to Forks and Edward's return to her.

"No," Alice answered. "The owner of this car is going to be trouble. She's got her eye on Edward."

"What do you mean she's got her eye on Edward?" Bella asked, fully perplexed and slightly worried.

"I'm not sure it's kind of a blur. It's the worst view of the future I've ever had. Like something's trying to block me. All I know is that she has an interest in Edward. That's all I got but it's probably nothing, just another obsessive girl in this school. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Like she would ever have anything to worry about." Edward commented helping Bella out of the car and kissing her on the cheek.

Aside from the morning no body ever saw the girl. She wasn't in any classes or the cafeteria. Over in La Push while Sam and the others were out hunting, Emily met up with her friend.

"What happened to your face?"

"A little accident. I'm fine. I'm glad you're here. We have much work to do." Emily offered her friend some tea and it was immediately refused.

"I see where you're taking this. You are too close to the wolves. You must distance yourself from them. It is the only way for you to see clearly."

"You're one to talk about seeing things clearly. You have a bias in this, too."

"I haven't forgotten but I am disconnected from it. I will be impartial in my judgment but will you be able to be?"

"I think I will." 

"You can't think. You must know. They'll be back soon I should leave. I don't want to get caught…yet. Be well, I'll return another time. We'll discuss options of what to do. I have a feeling we're not going to be able to this alone. Everywhere I go in this town, all I can sense is their hate."

Emily knew that her friend was right. The two sides of this war did hate each other with a passion that couldn't be matched. At least not that she was aware of. It was too much for her to deal with at the moment. She entered the kitchen and began cooking. After a day of hunting her boys would be hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bella and Edward arrived at school again and this time they saw the owner of the Mustang in her car waiting for school to start. Bella was amazed at her beauty and she almost was positive she was a vampire or at least she would have been had the girl been pale.

"Edward, she looks stunning. She looks almost like she were a vampire." She exclaimed looking over to her boyfriend who had a less than unpleasant look on is face.

"Her smell is less than pleasant though. It's not that good. It's kind of bitter; no doubt a reflection of her personality." He remarked in an off-hand way that made Bella doubt its truth.

"I want to meet her anyway." Bella made her way through a little group of students toward the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Bella what's your name?" The brunette looked at her oddly, almost shocked at her forwardness for asking.

"I'm Onyx. Who's your friend?" The girl motioned toward Edward who lagged behind Bella, not wishing to get close enough to get the full scent of the girl.

"Oh that's Edward." Bella noticed how Onyx didn't take her eyes off of Edward. It was weird, most people did but something about the way she did it was off-putting, like she knew him, like she loved him.

"So, what classes do you have?" Edward asked, meeting her gaze. Bella took his look into her mind. It was different than the way he usually looked at people. Not the way he looked at her, not with love but acknowledgement. He looked as the other did, as if he knew her.

"I don't have classes here. My little brother does. I'm just looking in."

"Oh, you've already graduated? How old are you?" Bella asked, trying to remove the girl's sight from Edward.

Her eyes moved to the other female. "I'm 16. I skipped a few grades." She laughed, resuming her gaze on Edward.

She reached into her car and grabbed her purse, withdrawing a pack of menthol Newports and a lighter. She lit up and began smoking.

"You know you're not old enough to smoke, right?" Bella questioned her tone more than just reprehensive. She was trying to make her feel bad and get something over her.

"Yea, I am aware but no one but you two know how old I am." Onyx knew how to stop someone from getting an edge on her. She was a fighter and she never let anyone get anything on her.

The bell rang and the students that still loitered in the parking lot rushed to class. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and began to pull her in the direction of the school. "We're going to be late come on."

Bella didn't want to leave. Not with that girl having the upper hand. "Sure, sweetheart." Bella cooed, going for a blow she knew would mean something. "Whatever you say, love."

To Bella's surprise, Onyx smiled, not threatened by the show of devotion to Edward. It almost looked like it tickled her some way.

Onyx watched them walk into the school, catching Edward's gaze before he entered the school. She smiled, slightly, before getting into her car and driving away. The next few weeks would be entertaining, to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

As Onyx sped through La Push, she marveled at how her childhood retreat hadn't changed a bit. Most Indian reservations don't change though, she thought to herself. She pulled into a gas station upon noticing that the gas gauge was dangerously close to empty. As she scanned the surroundings, she saw a bunch of Indian males standing in front of the store.

"What are you guys a gang?" She chuckled, walking into the store. Most people wouldn't have dared to play that joke but she genuinely found them funny, not to mention brooding and cold.

"So, you new to the area?" One of them asked as she walked out with a pepsi and receipt for twenty dollars of gas. She turned looking at the man standing in front of the others, an alpha male and sure ready to prove it to her.

"Yea, my brother goes to Forks High. I'm kinda worried about him though. Maybe you all could help me out." Her head spun with an idea, hoping it would cause tension. "Any of you guys know a Bella Swan?"

"I do." One of the rat pack answered, stepping forward toward her. She looked him over and found him delectable.

"Really? Well, what can you tell me? I saw her boyfriend. I figured my brother's in for a rough ride. What's your opinion?" She smiled when she saw his face twinge, Onyx had done what she does best, hit a nerve.

"He should stay away from Edward." Jacob's voice sounded disgusted saying the sentence but elevated with disgust ten fold with the name. "He's bad news."

"Hm," Onyx smiled, "Thanks for that information but my brother can handle himself. I mean, Edward may be violent but he's kind of small. I'm sure he's only so good of a fighter. And my lil' bro fights dirty."

"I don't think you understand." Jacob growled, stepping past Sam and toward Onyx, towering over her in an instant. "Edward's a lot more dangerous than he looks; ask Bella if you don't believe me."

"If she believed that he was dangerous she wouldn't be dating him. Besides, I have a feeling you just feel threatened. What was Bella your girl before he came into town?"

Jacob breathed deeply, controlling his anger. He wanted to rip this girl to shreds. Her voice was cocky and victorious. She knew she was getting to him as she had intended to. A predator, he could smell her conscious mockery of anything that challenged her and her eyes divulged a thrill for the argument that seemed to be deeper than just her vanity.

"Well, if that's all you can tell me I think I'll just fill up and leave. Unless of course you have any other ridiculous warnings for me?" She turned and pranced back to her car, filling up and immediately leaving, spinning tires and all.

"I think she got you, Jake." Sam chuckled, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder, pulling him back to the pack.

"She didn't get me." Jake argued, "If I could've told her what the bloodsucker was then she woulda been put in her place. We probably should do something though, if her brother really does have his eye on Bella, the bloodsucker might attack him."

"Agreed, lets go talk strategy in a less open place." Sam suggested, beginning to walk in the direction of Emily's home.

Emily greeted her boys happily as they stepped through the door but when they settled around the kitchen table, she knew that there was trouble. She began baking them something because she knew they'd probably be out hunting later.

"So, do you think Onyx's little brother would really get into a fight with Edward? I mean it's not like he's really someone that anyone in Forks would ever think of messing with."

"Did you see how she handled herself though? Not many women would be ballsy enough to call one of us out with the others around, hell just one of us alone. If guts run in the family, I'd say he'd do it for fun."

"Onyx?" Emily questioned aloud to herself. What was she doing in La Push?

"Do you know her sweetie?" Sam asked, moving over to her and brushing the hair out of his love's face.

"Well. I remember her and her brother. I don't think you're going to have to worry about him and Edward fighting. He's dead." Emily had never been a good liar so she went the lie they'd been telling people for years.

"Well, she must be deranged if she thinks that her bro has eyes for Bella." Jacob asserted somewhat vindicated that he lost an argument to a nut job.

"No, she's sane. Just attached. To her, her brother still is alive." Emily bargained.

"You seem to know her pretty well." Sam pointed out.

"We were friends a long time ago." She turned back to the omelets she was preparing.

"Good, then you won't mind inviting her over here for dinner one night. That way we can get a good feel of who just moved into the neighborhood. I'm sure the boys will love the excuse to eat you out of house and home more than they already do."

"I'm not sure that she'll accept."

"Make her then. For old times sake."


	5. Chapter 5

"Onyx!" Emily called circling the home of her old friend. The place hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. It was the closest thing to a castle Forks or La Push could ever get.

"Emily, can I help you with something?" Mrs. Fairmont asked appearing on the second story balcony attached to the library.

Unsurprising, the family pretty much lived in the library. The best comparison Emily had ever been able to conjure was the one from _Beauty and the Beast_. "Hi, well, I was looking for Onyx, is she home?"

"No, dear I don't believe so. You know her though, hates staying one place. Unless, of course, there is a book in her hand." Mrs. Fairmont joked, motioning for Emily to enter the home before turning and reentering the house.

Emily walked in. In the decade or so that the family had been gone their home hadn't diminished. There was still absolutely not even a speck of dust anywhere. "Well, I see you've been busy cleaning. The place looks great."

"I am immaculate and I prefer my house to be that way as well. So, what exactly has brought you here? It's been a long time."

"Yea, well, I figured since she was back in town, Onyx might like to come have dinner with me and my fiancée. For old times sake. I missed her."

"That's a lie, child. No one misses Onyx. They miss the fun she brings and the attitude she fills the place with. Not her."

"Good point, but still it'll be nice to go over old times with someone." Emily sat on the love seat in the living room, which was the first room on the left through the foyer. Mrs. Fairmont settled in the arm chair across the coffee table.

"I'll tell her but I can't promise anything. She might just show up out of the blue if anything and that won't be convenient for you."

"Could you try to persuade her? To be completely honest, my fiancée got a glance of her at the gas station in La Push and was curious as to what kind of character moved into town. It's more for him than me."

"Well, I'll try all that I can. You can't tell that girl anything. I'm not her mother and she knows it. She doesn't take what I say very seriously, but she has a good heart beneath it all. I'm sure it's manageable."

"Thanks Mrs. Fairmont." Emily arose from her seat and outreached her hand for a goodbye shake.

"How many times must I tell you its Sarah, and you're family and family hugs." Sarah arose from her place and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Emily smiled brightly at her and then made her way to the door and back to her home. She hoped Mrs. Fairmont would have some leeway with Onyx.

Onyx pulled into the driveway of her home, getting out and entering the house to find her "mother" calling her name.

"Onyx, could you come to the library for a moment? I need to speak with you."

"Oh god, what does she want now?" Onyx sighed beginning to climb the stairs. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture on anything and she felt like one was coming. She rounded the corner and entered the library.

"Emily stopped by today… she wants you to come to dinner. Her fiancée is interested in figuring you out. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just mentioned my brother being interested in Bella." Onyx toyed with the books on the shelf, avoiding looking the woman behind her in the eye.

"You did what?!" Mrs. Fairmont was in no way amused with Onyx's latest way to entertain herself.

"It was just a little fun." Onyx pulled out the book _Metamorphosis_ from the book shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Do you know what you could have done?" Sara grabbed Onyx's arm, making the girl give her full attention. "That is not what we are here for. You can't just fun amuck. Your destiny…"

"Screw destiny! I'll go to Emily's and play nice and fix everything. I'll be perfect!"

"Onyx, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…." Sara loosened her grip and sat Onyx down. "I know this can't be easy for you but messing with them isn't smart."

"I just want my brother back. After that we'll leave and everything will go back to normal here."


	6. Chapter 6

"Onyx, you don't have to do this." Emily greeted her friend at the door.

"Yes, I do, if I don't there will be hell to pay and I don't feel like dealing with that."

"But if things go wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong. I know how to behave. I'll be an angel."

"You're not an angel."

The two laughed and prepared themselves for dinner. Onyx decided to pitch in and help. "Werewolves take a lot to feed, damn, how do you do it?"

Emily glared at her friend. "You aren't supposed to know that."

"I know everything. But in your world I'm not _supposed_ to know a lot."

Emily smiled and the two continued making dinner, then the pack came.

"Oh, if it isn't the rat pack," Onyx turned when they walked in.

As they sat down to dinner, Sam didn't waste any time with the interrogation. "So, what are you doing in La Push?"

"My family has a cottage around and we used to visit all the time. We were thinking of selling but my mom decided to come and spruce up for a year before selling, thinks she can get a better price."

"So, you'll be leaving. That's sad." Jacob sounded anything but sad.

"Yes, I'm sure that you're just heartbroken."

"So has your brother gotten a brain since we talked?"

"Well, I think he just has the one that he's always had. I mean I don't think he's been going around stealing people's brains and such. But you'd have to ask him."

"You need to tell him to back off."

"I don't believe that I need to do anything. My brother is a big boy. He can protect himself."

"You really don't know anything about what you're saying."

"Oh really, why should be scared? Of what? Of…"

"Onyx… you are here for a nice dinner. No fighting, please."

"I'm not fighting, just stating simple fact. My brother has nothing to be afraid of."

"What about your father?" A stranger said from across the room.

Onyx knew the voice and trembled for a second. There were only a few ways this could play out and none of them seemed good to her at the moment. The others had already turned to see the man standing in the entrance of the room. The stranger was tall, and big, though not well-built but not scrawny or fat, a good balance.

"How did you get in here?" Sam questioned, thinking what all the werewolves had. Why hadn't they heard him entering?

"D." Emily stood walking over to the man and giving him a hug. "Onyx you didn't tell me D was in town too."

The brunette didn't answer for a moment, taking in the situation. She understood the look in Emily's eyes, go along. "I didn't know he was. What did my mother force you out here to help her?"

"No, your brother is causing some attention to himself and it has to be addressed. Your mother told me where you were and I think that you should come with me back home so we can discuss this privately."

"Thank you." Jacob chimed in. "Somebody thinks that boy needs to be put on a leash. He is going to get himself killed." Onyx who had been sitting to Jacob's left turned to him and gave him a stern look with an elbow to his gut.

"Everything is fine."

"Wait, I thought your brother was dead." Sam added. And they all began to remember that Emily had told them that Onyx's brother was dead.

"Who told you that?"

"Emily did."

"Oh well yes one of my brothers is dead but I have two." Emily rolled her eyes as Onyx came up with a cover story on the spot. "I guess she forgot about my younger brother. She hasn't seen him in forever; he is never with the family."

"That's right. I had completely forgotten."

"Okay, now that that is settled out, can we go home now and discuss this?"

Onyx looked at Emily and processed the request. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Jacob, she knew better though. She had to go with D but she wanted to stay and well as her mom had told her, destiny was destiny.

"No, we'll talk later. I'm staying for dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why'd you stay

"Why'd you stay?" Jacob asked as he walked Onyx out to her car.

"Why wouldn't I have?" Onyx turned to face him as she opened the door.

"Well, its just he seemed very serious when he said that you needed to come with him then. It must have been urgent. I don't see how our little get together could have possibly been more important than the well being of your brother."

"As I've told you many times before my brother can take care of himself."

"That has yet to be proven."

She smiled at him, fighting against herself at the pleasure she enjoyed while in his company. "I should be going. Like you said it did seem kinda urgent."

Onyx sped off leaving Jacob standing there in the driveway. She had to kick herself silently she was doing exactly what she shouldn't have been. As she contemplated what had to be done she arrived at the house.

"D!" She called as she entered her home. No answer. That wasn't good.

"You really have made a mess of things this time." She turned around to see D glaring down at her.

"I haven't done much. What mess could have been made?"

"Volturri."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say! Do you understand the danger of getting them involved?"

"Yes, danger, got it. There is danger even being here. I get it. But that doesn't mean that this doesn't have to be done because it does."

"Why?"

"Because it does." Her confidence in this statement was too high to misguide any confusion but only build D's interest.

"What do you know?" He stepped closer to her, wanting.

"Enough." Onyx turned leaving D standing there in foyer. She paced back toward her car and got in driving away.

Onyx went back to the only place she knew to go, Emily's. As she shut off the engine, Jacob emerged from the house and looked down the porch to see the young girl sitting in her car, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"You okay?" He walked over to the driver side and leaned toward her, hearing her heart racing.

"I'm fine, not like it's any of your business." Onyx was in no mood to play nice she wanted to be gone from here. But if she left she'd draw too much attention to herself with forces she didn't want to alert of her actions.

The young Indian slammed his hand against her car door, about to lose his temper, "Something is obviously bothering you and I'm just trying to be nice. If you'd stop pretending to be stuck-up bitch princess maybe you wouldn't feel so bad."

Onyx smiled for a moment against herself. She forced herself out of the car and against him, burrowing into his chest to find warmth. Exactly what she shouldn't have been doing, but what else to do? Apparently everything was going to hell in a hand basket anyway what was one more problem.

'I can handle it.' Onyx thought to herself. 'It'll only be a temporary thing, nothing serious.' Jacob felt her tremble as the cold night air reached her skin and he wrapped his arms around her, allowing his werewolf heat to warm her.

When Onyx glanced up at Jacob, she noticed his eyes slightly closed, obviously from exhaustion and suddenly she felt her own more intensely. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist, and they were in his bed.

Jacob awoke the next morning with Onyx on his chest. He didn't remember how they had gotten back to his house. It seemed like he just blinked and they were there. Too tired to question it last night he had just gone to sleep, not realizing that the girl with him would stay the night too. He could see the powder blue mustang outside his window and assumed he just didn't remember the car ride from being so tired.

'Is there something else I'm forgetting?' A thought suddenly came to him. She had stayed all night and the way she was attached to him now and the tightness she held him with last night brought a pleasurable yet unforeseeable thought to his mind. He cleared it thinking of Bella. How could he think of someone else like that?

"Good Morning." Onyx cooed, kissing his pec as she halfway yawned.

He smiled forcing himself to forget his previous thoughts and just lose himself in the beauty before. Jacob caressed Onyx's cheek smiling and bidding her a good morning as well. He swore that for a brief moment when his hand touched her face that she blushed. Maybe there was more to her than he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, shouldn't you be going? I'm sure that your parents are worried about you." Jacob said, half an hour after the two had awoken, they still lay in bed.

"Yes I should." Onyx got up and walked over to the window and fully opened it, tossing one leg outside of the house and turning back to look at Jacob. "I'm going to Emily's again tonight, are you going to be there?"

Jacob nodded and watched her finish exiting his room and run to her car, speeding off. He lay still for a moment but his stomach began to rumble and he knew it was breakfast time. He sat up and winched slightly. His back was sore.

As Jake walked out of his room, he wondered why his back felt so weird, so he stopped off in the bathroom and turned to look at his back. To his disbelief his back was decorated with nail marks, at least three sets. He reached to touch one and as if remembering a dream he knew where they came from.

Suddenly he remembered the night before; he remembered her scent, her need, and the sound of her voice as she sighed his name. He had been right earlier, something had happened last night but it was more than that.

"We must be missing something." Sam stated while he and the other wolves examined Jake's newly acquired scratches.

"Damn Jake, you got your ass handed to you by a chick, a _human_ chick." Paul laughed.

Emily stood at the door way. She knew they'd realize she was there soon but she couldn't believe that Onyx had been so foolish.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble Paul but I don't think that this was done by anything human." Sam concluded.

"So you're saying I fucked something utterly not human?" Jake questioned grabbing the attention of his brothers.

"Hold up, you what? Good job man." Embry laughed, raising his hand for Jacob to meet his high five.

"I don't think that's a good thing idiot. What do you think she is, Sam? Vampire? Werewolf? Succubus? What? I mean I wanna know what I did." Jake was freaking out.

"Did she try to eat you?"

"Was it nasty?"

"Could you tell that there was something off?"

"No everything was fine. I guess, it's not like I have experience in that area. I mean it was…" Jake thought as his friends bombarded him with questions, his next word should have been perfect but he knew better. "Fine. But what is she?"

"I don't know. But I think I know someone who might. Emily could you come here for a moment."


End file.
